Rush Hour & Co
by Nice-one
Summary: The second installment of my somewhat meaningless random scenes between Lorelai and Luke. First it was rush hour, now there's first impressions. Will he tell her? Reviews are, as always, very much appreciated!
1. Rush hour

**A/N: Just a little something I wrote a while back. It's pretty meaningless, but still kind of cute I suppose. I hope you'll enjoy it. I'm thinking about turning this into a series of meaningless scenes between Luke/Lorelai, but haven't decided yet. Maybe some reviews would inspire me… hint hint. ;) Nah, just kidding. But reviews are of course very much appreciated!**

**-x-x-x-x-**

**Rush Hour**

Lorelai entered the crowded diner and tried to make her way to the counter where Luke was pouring some people coffee, a grumpy looking decorating his face. Through-out the diner people were trying to get Luke's attention and were yelling about 'waiting for 45 minutes' and 'being one step away from leaving the diner without paying'. Lorelai let out an overreacted sigh of relief as she finally reached the counter and made a gesture that implied she had just climbed the Mount Everest. Luke barely looked up, but he saw her from the corner of his eye.

"Hey gorgeous." Lorelai said and she was fairly certain she saw something on his face that resembled a smile. "What you doing? Handing out burgers for free? Promising the ladies a free lap dance if they eat their lunch at Luke's? Which explains all the ladies in here and makes me frown upon all the men that I thought were happily married to their wifes but.."

"Rush hour." Luke's simple answer was as he interrupted her.

Lorelai didn't react as she took off her scarf and coat and threw them over the counter. She pulled up her sleeves and turned to her boyfriend.

"What can I do to help?"

"Sit down and keep quiet."

"Something other than that."

"Take the dirty dishes piled up on the tables into the kitchen."

"That's just gross. Something else."

"The people in line over there want to pay."

"You won't let me near the cash register, remember?"

"Clean the tables."

"I'm not a cleaning lady, okay? I'm doing this voluntarily."

Luke sighed and stopped what he was doing for just a second as he turned to Lorelai and tried not to look too annoyed by her. Because he was. But in a good way. In the way only Lorelai could annoy him.

"Let me save us the time: what do you wanna help me with?"

"Let me take the orders."

Luke shook his head.

"Been there, done that. It wasn't pretty." He told her. "I'll tell you what: here, do what you do best."

He handed her the coffee can and she smiled proudly as she turned around and headed towards the tables with the impatient customers.

"What do I charge?" She yelled back at Luke.

"It's on the house. To make up for the waiting."

"You've become soft, Mr. Danes."

"I prefer my ass when it's not getting sued."

"I prefer your ass period." Lorelai said, smiling over her shoulder, ignoring the stares some of the people who'd heard her last comment were giving her.

Luke shook his head in disbelief, but smiled. Never a dull moment with this one.

-x-x-x-x-


	2. First impressions

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls. In fact, I don't own anything. I'm poor. It's sad. **

**A/N: Hey guys. So sorry for not updating in a while. Here's just another little something I wrote. Another scene between Luke and Lorelai. I've never written stories about them before, so this is all kind of new to me. I hope this doesn't suck! Let me know! Also, a huge thank you to everyone who left a review on the first chapter. It was short and meaningless, but I'm glad people enjoyed it. **

**About this new chapter: I've always been mesmerized by guys' (and some girls') obsession with sports. And I think there's something adorable about a guy not caring when his girlfriend talks through the whole thing. Hopefully you guys agree!**

**Well, on with the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**Steffanie**

-x-x-x-x-x-

The twosome was curled up on the small couch at the Gilmore house. Lorelai's head was resting was Luke's chest. He was focused on the television, while she was drawing circles on his plaid shirt.

"Luke?"

"Hmm…"

"Did I ever tell you what my first impression was of you?"

"Yes."

"Because it wasn't pretty."

"I'm aware."

"I remember it like it only happened yesterday…There I was, feeling terrible, looking absolutely gorgeous naturally, in desperate need of a caffeine shot and there it was…the hardware store/diner with the grumpiest owner in diner history and…" Lorelai dreamily started.

"I know the story, Lorelai. I thought we were watching the game." Luke said, only mildly annoyed.

"What game?"

Luke motioned to the television.

"That game."

"How did that happen? I don't like games. I don't like sports."

"I asked you if it'd be okay if I watched the game tonight and you said yes and that you'd watch it with me. I believe the idea behind it had something to do with men in shorts." Luke explained.

"Oh, right!"

There was a silence for only a second.

"Unbelievable how first impressions can be so wrong sometimes, huh?"

"Hmmm…"

"I mean, just think about it…What if I had given up after that first time and would've thought: yes, sure this guy makes great coffee, but he's such a jerk that I'd rather drink horrible, disgusting coffee than go back into that diner and get my coffee from Grumpy McGrump…"

"You'd drink Satan's coffee if it was any good." Luke stated, not taking his eyes off the screen.

"True…"

"Can we just watch the game now then?"

"Sure."

Another silence. Luke already knew it wouldn't be a long one.

"You never told me your first impression of me." Lorelai stated.

"And I'm not going to."

"Why not?" Lorelai pouted.

"Because I'm watching the game."

"WE are watching the game." She corrected him.

"Really? You're watching? Who's winning then?"

Lorelai struggled for an answer.

"….Michael Jordan?"

"First of all: we're watching football!"

Luke sighed, but smiled at the same time. Lorelai didn't catch it, because she now was checking the TV as if she didn't believe it was an actual football game.

"Well, I'm sorry!" She spoke up. "You didn't tell me that watching the game is code for: Lorelai, just shut up and be pretty."

"You don't need to shut up. You just have to….talk less and watch the TV."

"And be pretty?" Lorelai asked Luke, pouting a little.

"Always." Luke smiled.

Silence. Lorelai gave up on the game after two minutes of watching though. Luke noticed from the corner of his eye. For some reason he couldn't fully enjoy the game knowing that Lorelai was bored out of her mind. After all, they were supposed to spend the evening together and she knew this wasn't exactly what she considered fun. Never mind this was the most important game of the year. That was important, but one thing was even more important to him.

"One day this hysterical woman entered my diner." Luke started. "She annoyed the hell out of me. She was loud, obnoxious, uncontrolled, neurotic…everything I despised. I told her to mind her own business and leave me alone, but of course that didn't have any effect whatsoever. She was getting on my last nerves and I was so glad when after just one cup of coffee she got up from the stool and was getting ready to leave. As she put on her coat she turned to me and I noticed those gorgeous, blue eyes for the very first time. She said: 'Thanks for the coffee. You can't imagine how much I needed it. I could kiss you right now to show you, but I won't, because then you'd think I'm crazy'. Then she flashed me that irresistible Gilmore smile and left in a hurry. And that was all it took…"

"All it took for what?"

"For me to fall head over heels."

Lorelai sat up a little and looked up at Luke.

"Really?" She asked, softly.

"Really."

"You're not just saying it to get me to shut up?"

"No." He assured her. "It's the God honest truth."

Lorelai seemed to consider that for a second. Suddenly she leaned over and kissed Luke. It was a quick kiss.

"That's the sweetest thing I've ever heard…Lukey." She told him.

"Oh, jeez…" He started.

She cut him off by kissing him again. Luke gladly let her. It wasn't long before she deepened the kiss. Luke once again, gladly let her. The kissing got more passionate and Luke wrapped his arms around the woman he loved with all his heart. After a good minute of amazingly hot kissing, Luke reached for the remote control. He turned off the TV with a simple click and got back to kissing his girl. Yes, the game was important. Naturally, Lorelai was more important.

-x-x-x-x-

**A/N: I'll try to update soon! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
